pcwlfandomcom-20200214-history
Flaming Skull Championship
The Flaming Skull Championship is one of PCWL's newer championships in existence. This championship was established on May 16, 2012, at Doomsday, when Lincoln Six-Echo (from The Island) became the first champion as a result of winning a Triple Threat Match on that night at said event for the title. This championship is an obvious reference to (and parody of) the infamous Smoking Skull Championship belt that Stone Cold Steve Austin unveiled during his WWE Championship reign in the spring of 1998. List of Champions * Lincoln Six-Echo - May 16, 2012 * Sinbad - September 8, 2012 * Robin - November 21, 2012 * Batman - February 20, 2013 * Robin (2) - April 17, 2013 * Freakazoid - December 7, 2013 * Hunter Cain - May 21, 2014 * Optimus Prime - June 11, 2014 * Anakin - July 23, 2014 * Ichigo Kurosaki - November 1, 2014 * Iron Man - January 5, 2015 * Takashi - January 31, 2015 * Jake Long - March 7, 2015 * Ben 10 - April 22, 2015 Title declared vacant on May 20, 2015 because Ben 10 was injured. * Freakazoid (2) - June 10, 2015 * InuYasha - July 22, 2015 * Ichigo Kurosaki (2) - October 28, 2015 * Thor - March 12, 2016 * Vlad Plasmius - July 2, 2016 * Thor (2) - July 23, 2016 * Vlad Plasmius (2) - August 13, 2016 Title vacated on August 27, 2016 due to Vlad Plasmius' challenge of the PCWL Championship. * Robin (3) - September 3, 2016 * Star-Lord - September 10, 2016 * The Hulk - October 26, 2016 * Vlad Plasmius (3) - January 12, 2017 * The Hulk (2) - February 3, 2017 * Guile - February 16, 2017 * Homer Simpson - February 22, 2017 * The Hulk (3) - February 25, 2017 * Chris Danger - April 22, 2017 * Chuck Norris - August 16, 2017 * Chris Danger (2) - September 27, 2017 * Hogarth Hughes - October 25, 2017 * Broly - November 8, 2017 * Chris Danger (3) - November 22, 2017 * Hogarth Hughes - January 12, 2018 * Chris Danger (4) - February 3, 2018 * Edward Elric - February 14, 2018 * Broly (2) - March 24, 2018 * He-Man - April 21, 2018 * Edward Elric (2) - June 6, 2018 * Casey Jones - June 27, 2018 * Youngblood - August 11, 2018 * Casey Jones (2) - October 3, 2018 * Randy Cunningham - October 31, 2018 * King JJ - November 21, 2018 * Monkey D. Luffy - December 22, 2018 * King JJ (2) - February 2, 2019 * Shazam - April 20, 2019 * Robin (4) - May 18, 2019 * Balthazar Bratt - June 8, 2019 * Wreck-It Ralph - August 7, 2019 * Dr. Doom - October 30, 2019 Title vacated due to Dr. Doom's injury on November 27, 2019. New champion TBD at Christmas Chaos 2019. * Richie Rich - December 21, 2019 * Chris Danger (5) - January 8, 2020* *=current reign File:3.png|Former Flaming Skull Championship (2012-2018) Flaming skull championship (2k19).png|Former Flaming Skull Championship (2019) Category:Championships Category:Active Championships Category:Heat Titles